Love Doesn't Fear Time
by Wyxan
Summary: Quand les Pevensie retournent à Narnia, une rencontre inattendue se produit. Les choses auraient pu être simples, mais l'amour frappe toujours sans prévenir... L'histoire de deux êtres, telle qu'on ne vous l'a jamais racontée. SLASH Rating M Caspian/Peter
1. Prologue : Open Your Eyes

**_Love Doesn't Fear Time..._**

L'Amour ne Craint pas le Temps

* * *

**Universe :** The Chronicles of Narnia

**Author :** Wyxan

**Genre :** Romance/Erotic/Adventure

**Rating :** M

**Main Couple :** Peter/Caspian

**Status :** In Progress

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages, leurs caractères, leurs histoires, leurs relations initiales, et tout ce qui leur a été attribué lors de leur invention est la propriété de leur créateur C.S. Lewis (ainsi qu'en petite partie à leur adaptateur cinématographique Andrew Adamson). Il en est de même pour les lieux, créatures et objets susceptibles d'être cités dans cette fiction. Seules certaines actions et certains changements que je prodigue à l'intrigue de départ sont ma propriété.

**Commentaires de l'auteur : **Après avoir vu au cinéma une première fois le Prince Caspian, j'ai tout de suite senti (comme bon nombre de slasheurs :p) que la relation entre Peter et Caspian était... très ambigüe. J'ai donc eu envie d'écrire sur eux, mais il me manquait pas mal de détails. Je suis donc retourné le voir (mais PAS uniquement pour ça rolling eyes)... C'est alors que j'ai fait quelques essais, et ce prologue est le premier extrait qui m'a le moins déplu... Je n'ai PAS lu le livre de Lewis, et si ma fic contient des incohérences au niveau des éléments contenus à l'intérieur, veuillez m'en excuser, mais cette fic est plutôt basée sur le film... C'est pourquoi mon disclaimer cite aussi Andrew Adamson.

**Dédicace : **A ma Lily d'amour, sans qui tout ça n'aurait sans doute pas été possible (B&N).

**Notes sur la fic : **Cette fiction est centrée sur le couple Peter/Caspian. Elle contient du SLASH, il y aura donc des relations entre deux personnes de même sexe, sentimentales et physiques. Certaines scènes peuvent déranger un public jeune et/ou homophobe. Vous voilà prévenus ;)

**Notes sur le chapitre : **Ce chapitre (qui n'en est pas vraiment un) servira de base à ma fiction. C'est une sorte de prologue... Même si une partie de l'intrigue y est déjà mentionnée, ce n'est qu'un aperçu de la suite, en partie déjà imaginée...

**Idée de départ : **Caspian et Peter n'osent pas voir les choses en face. Voici l'évolution du côté de leur relation passé sous silence dans le film... Et oui, on ne vous a pas tout dit ;)

Bonne lecturee ;)

* * *

**Prologue **

**. _Open Your Eyes ._  
**

Adossé à la Table de Pierre, Peter regardait d'un air absent la somptueuse fresque qui se dressait devant lui, entièrement illuminée par les flammes dansantes qui éclairaient la salle. Le lion qui y était représenté avait le regard grave, mais plein de sagesse et de promesse.

Le jeune homme, perdu dans ses pensées, ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Aslan mettait tant de temps à leur venir en aide, cette fois. Par le passé, tout avait été bien moins compliqué, mais il avait appris que les choses ne se passent jamais deux fois de la même façon...

De forts bruits de pas résonnèrent à l'intérieur de la salle aux murs de pierre, et Peter sortit de ses méditations. Il resta de marbre, assis sur le sol dur et froid, mais quand un grand jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se présenta devant lui, il se releva précipitamment et dépoussiéra ses vêtements d'un geste maladroit, un air gêné accroché au visage.

- Sire, lança Caspian, j'ai longuement parlé avec Glenstorm, et nous avons conclu qu'il serait plus sage que le Roi Edmund et lui-même aillent porter à votre place le message pour Miraz.

- ... Soit, répliqua Peter après un instant de pause, mais je veux que quelqu'un d'autre accompagne Edmund et le centaure, au cas où l'honnêteté de votre oncle ne nous fasse faux-bond prématurément.

Caspian avala bruyamment sa salive, un imperceptible nœud terré au fond de la gorge. Même s'il savait que Miraz ne méritait pas meilleur jugement, il n'avait pas encore totalement accepté l'idée que le frère de son père ne l'ait laissé en vie qu'à défaut de descendance.

- J'en informerai les Narniens, et un de nos hommes sera désigné aussi vite que possible. Le temps presse, les armées de Telmarins sont fin prêtes et n'attendent que les ordres de leur roi pour attaquer, rétorqua Caspian, d'un ton un peu trop téméraire.

- C'est pourquoi il nous faut agir vite, reprit Peter, lui retournant son arrogance avec une note de provocation dans la voix. Dites à mon frère de se préparer, il apportera le message dès aujourd'hui.

Le jeune brun acquiesça faiblement, mais ne bougea pas. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, et Peter commença à lui lancer un regard sceptique. Caspian s'approcha lentement du blond, les yeux habités d'une passion qui lui était peu familière. Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans les profondeurs de son cœur quand il le regardait, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant... Peter, inquiet, fit quelques pas en arrière, mais Caspian fut plus rapide et se jeta sauvagement sur lui.

Ses lèvres brûlantes s'écrasèrent fougueusement sur celles du blond, qui manqua de tomber sous l'assaut inopiné du prince. Après avoir pris quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, Peter desserra ses dents, entre lesquelles Caspian se pressa de glisser une langue plus avide que jamais. Il n'avait pas d'autre issue ; il l'avait tant attendu.

Ce moment, celui où l'un comme l'autre accepterait de voir les choses en face, celui où tous deux se rendraient enfin compte du pouvoir de cette chose qui les attire irrésistiblement l'un vers l'autre...

Sous les violents coups de langues que lui prodiguait Caspian, Peter s'efforçait de ne pas succomber de plaisir. Toute cette puissance, cette énergie, cette passion... Peter sentait ses jambes vaciller, ses muscles se raidir, ses veines s'enflammer. Son sang bouillonnant de délice, ravivé par l'ardeur de Caspian, emplissait son corps d'une animosité véhémente.

Il plongea sa main droite dans la texture suave de ses longues mèches chocolat, et plaqua son autre main sur sa nuque avec force, rapprochant ainsi leurs deux langues en feu. Caspian enfouit ses doigts sous la chemise de Peter, et commença à flatter son dos d'interminables caresses vigoureuses et assurées. Ce dernier, au contact de ces mains tendres et tièdes, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement de plaisir, au milieu de leur baiser sans fin.

C'est Peter qui détacha ses lèvres de celles de Caspian en premier, pour venir inonder son cou d'innombrables baisers, provoquant chez le brun un frisson de plaisir incontrôlé. Son nez collé contre une peau d'une douceur infinie, Peter emplit ses poumons de cette irrésistible odeur musquée, qui l'avait littéralement envoûté depuis le jour même de leur rencontre. Redoublant ses caresses d'une lenteur insoutenable, Caspian sentait Peter se durcir contre sa cuisse, arborant un léger sourire en constatant l'effet qu'il produisait sur ses bas instincts.

Alors qu'il commençait à retirer la chemise de son vis-à-vis, il laissa échapper un râle rauque lorsqu'il sentit une langue chaude et humide vagabonder le long de ses clavicules. Il ignorait ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Peter, mais lui, à ce moment là, ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à l'instant d'extase qu'il était en train de vivre. Dès la première seconde où il l'avait aperçu, Caspian comprit que ce jeune roi aux cheveux d'or allait bouleverser sa vie.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à conquérir son cœur sans peine, il tenta d'abord de se rapprocher de Susan, ce qui lui aurait permis de gagner sa confiance. Un regard troublant, un sourire captivant, il n'en fallut pas plus à la sœur de Peter pour tomber sous le charme du beau Prince. Cependant, les choses se déroulèrent un peu plus vite – et plus facilement – que ce que Caspian espérait : il avait remarqué un certain mépris dans les yeux de Peter lorsqu'il se trouvait seul avec sa soeur, qu'ils riaient ensemble ou simplement quand ils se regardaient. Il avait d'abord pensé à l'instinct protecteur de grand frère... Mais il s'avéra qu'il eut faux sur toute la ligne ; un soir, Caspian aperçut furtivement Peter, seul à la lisière d'un bois sombre, alors qu'il était fougueusement intime avec lui-même, le nom du prince pendu à ses lèvres...

Après avoir envoyé la chemise de Peter valser à quelques mètres, Caspian laissa glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à son torse svelte mais puissant, sous les faibles complaintes frustrées de son roi. Avec une assurance sans pareil, il submergea de profonds coups de langue les boutons de chair sombre qui durcirent aussitôt sous ses lèvres.

Enfermés dans leur bulle d'extase, les deux garçons n'entendirent pas les petits bruits de pas qui résonnèrent de plus en plus fort dans le tunnel...

- Pete... s'étouffa Susan, en rentrant dans la salle, les yeux exorbités.

- Susan, non !

Peter rugit pour retenir sa soeur, mais celle-ci s'était déjà enfuie dans le couloir. Il regarda Caspian, mal à l'aise, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il comprit ce qui venait de se passer ; Susan, sa propre soeur, venait de le surprendre en train de s'ébattre furieusement avec l'homme dont elle était en train de tomber amoureuse, en plein cœur du sanctuaire d'Aslan...

Inexplicablement, les yeux sombres de Caspian ne laissaient pas transparaître la même gêne que celle ressentie par Peter ; son air était amusé, comme si la situation dans laquelle les deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés le laissait complètement indifférent. Le blond, déconcerté par cette réaction, lui lança un regard confus et interrogateur.

Comme seule réponse, Caspian fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres, capturant de plus belle cette texture suave dans un insoutenable baiser impétueux...

oOoOoOoOo

TO BE CONTINUED ...

* * *

_Voilà pour le prologue... J'espère que ça vous a plu, dans tous les cas, les reviews sont très appréciées (pour n'importe quelle sorte de commentaire, tant que c'est constructif, j'y répondrai avec plaisir ;)). N'hésitez pas non plus à me faire part de vos impressions sur la façon dont les personnages se comportent, et si vous avez des propositions/attentes pour les prochains chapitres, également.  
_

_Aucune idée de la date de mise en ligne du chapitre suivant... Etant donné que c'est l'été, je vais partir en vacances (comme bon nombre d'entre nous), et je ne pourrais sans doute pas beaucoup poster. Peut être que le premier chapitre (il s'agissait du prologue P) viendra en courant de semaine prochaine... _

_Bonnes vacances à tous, et bon voyage à ceux qui partent déjà ! ;)_

Wyxan, slasheur invétéré


	2. Chap 1 : Together We Stand

_**Love Doesn't Fear Time...**_

L'Amour ne Craint pas le Temps

* * *

**Universe :** The Chronicles of Narnia

**Author :** Wyxan

**Genre :** Romance/Erotic/Adventure

**Rating :** M

**Main Couple :** Peter/Caspian

**Status :** In Progress

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages, leurs caractères, leurs histoires, leurs relations initiales, et tout ce qui leur a été attribué lors de leur invention est la propriété de leur créateur C.S. Lewis (ainsi qu'en petite partie à leur adaptateur cinématographique Andrew Adamson). Il en est de même pour les lieux, créatures et objets susceptibles d'être cités dans cette fiction. Seules certaines actions et certains changements que je prodigue à l'intrigue de départ sont ma propriété.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **Ehren : tu attendais la suite ? La voilà :P ! J'espère qu'elle te permettra de mieux te prononcer ;)

**Dédicace : **Toujours à ma Lily, même si elle m'est ingrate è.è.

**Notes sur la fic : **Cette fiction est centrée sur le couple Peter/Caspian. Elle contient du SLASH, il y aura donc des relations entre deux personnes de même sexe, sentimentales et physiques. Certaines scènes peuvent déranger un public jeune et/ou homophobe. Vous voilà prévenus ;)

**Notes sur le chapitre : **Voilà ! Le premier chapitre... Il finit de mettre en place ce qui avait commencé dans le prologue, et établit une base stable pour la suite de ma fiction... Il est assez centré sur l'émotion. Conseil : lire avec un certain recul. Titre inspiré de : Avril Lavigne - _Keep Holding On_

Bonne lecturee ;)

* * *

**Chapitre Premier**

_**. Together We Stand .**_

**Le lendemain**

Sa chevelure fauve ondulant au rythme du vent, les yeux rivés sur la ligne d'horizon qui s'étendait à ses pieds jusqu'à l'infini, Peter marchait silencieusement, un air grave ancré sur le visage. La colline sur laquelle avait été érigé le Sanctuaire d'Aslan surplombait la Grande Forêt de Narnia, offrant un panorama somptueux à perte de vue.

Le jeune roi admirait ce paysage magique, et même si ce qu'il avait sous les yeux le comblait de paix et de sérénité, un profond tourment embrumait son esprit ; le matin-même, on lui avait annoncé que Miraz, roi des Telmarins, avait accepté de le combattre dans un ultime duel pour le pouvoir, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive...

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui arriverait si Miraz sortait vainqueur de ce combat. Même si, naturellement, l'idée de sa propre mort ne le réjouissait guère, Peter craignait surtout pour la vie de ceux qu'il aimait.

Lucy, sa chère petite soeur, n'aurait plus personne pour veiller sur elle de la manière dont il avait l'habitude de le faire. Edmund était là, bien sûr, mais même avec l'aide de Susan, Peter n'était pas encore sûr qu'il soit prêt à prendre sa place de grand frère...

Malgré cette angoisse, une peine bien plus amère alourdissait son cœur et le rongeait de l'intérieur. Une douleur toute nouvelle pour lui. Un atroce sentiment de peur. La peur de perdre celui qui était à présent le maître absolu de son âme.

- Peter !

Une douce voix emplie d'un ton délicieusement apaisant le fit sortir de ses songes sordides. Un sourire léger se dessina sur les fines lèvres du prince Caspian, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur celui dont il était à présent éperdument amoureux.

Etrangement, l'arrivée du jeune homme ne provoqua aucune réaction chez Peter ; il garda son regard perdu dans l'immensité de l'horizon. Bien que son coeur lui ordonnât de se jeter immédiatement dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait, Peter demeura immobile.

- Peter ?...

Caspian s'approcha lentement de lui, avec une certaine appréhension. Ce que ses yeux lui permirent alors de voir lui déchira le cœur ; les yeux de son roi étaient rouges, embués de chaudes larmes, exprimant un sentiment de désespoir tellement profond que le brun ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement d'effroi.

Quelques instants plus tard, Peter tourna enfin la tête vers le prince, et plongea ses yeux voilés dans les deux perles ténébreuses qui ornaient somptueusement le visage angélique de Caspian. Se perdant dans les confins abyssaux de son regard perçant, il lança brusquement ses bras autour de son coup, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Le brun passa immédiatement ses mains dans le dos de Peter, et l'étreignit si vigoureusement que sa cage thoracique le fit dangereusement souffrir.

Peter déversa alors ses larmes, silencieusement, incapable de contenir une seconde de plus toute cette émotion qui reposait depuis si longtemps au fond de lui. Le contact amoureux et doux du corps de Caspian contre le sien lui réchauffa intensément le cœur, et il se sentit soudainement plus fort que jamais. C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit que, tant que Caspian serait à ses côtés, rien ne pourrait lui arriver...

Un lourd silence s'était installé entre les deux garçons, qui dans cette longue et puissante étreinte, tentaient de puiser toute l'énergie nécessaire pour faire face aux épreuves que la vie dressait en travers de leurs chemins. Caspian s'autorisa même à laisser une larme chaude perler le long de sa joue, puis venir s'égarer dans les mèches fauves du roi de Narnia...

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime tellement..., susurra Peter, entre deux sanglots.

- Cela n'arrivera jamais, Peter, je serai toujours là, avec toi...

- Mais que se passerait-il si Miraz venait à remporter le duel ?, demanda-t-il, brisant leur étreinte. Que se passerait-il si je ne survivais pas ?!

Peter forca alors Caspian à le regarder dans les yeux. Dans ceux de l'un comme dans ceux de l'autre, on pouvait y voir une anxiété tenace, celle d'être tous deux séparés à jamais...

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute que tu sortiras vainqueur de ce combat, le rassura Caspian. J'ai foi en toi.

Restant malgré tout dubitatif, Peter ferma lentement les yeux, l'esprit apaisé par les douces paroles du prince. Peut-être qu'après tout, il avait eu tort de se causer autant de mal... Il devait croire en Caspian, et se convaincre que tout se passerait bien.

- Tu dois me trouver tellement ridicule à me mettre dans des états pareils, soupira Peter avec un brin d'ironie dans la voix.

Dans un geste empreint d'une tendresse infinie, Caspian déposa délicatement ses lèvres humectées de larmes au coin de la bouche de Peter, pour y essuyer une goutte salée qui dégringolait du coin de son œil...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Après avoir tenté de détendre l'atmosphère avec quelques plaisanteries, Caspian marqua un instant de pause. Peter en profita pour aborder un sujet qui le tracassait depuis la veille...

- Au fait... Tu te souviens de..., - il s'arrêta -, "hier soi..."

- Comment pourrais-je oublier, le coupa Caspian, les yeux enflammés d'une passion vorace.

- Hmm... Oui..., bafouilla Peter, gêné par le regard que lui assénait son vis-à-vis. Après que Susan nous a, euh... surpris, tu n'avais pas du tout l'air embarrassé... Comme si ça te faisait plaisir qu'_elle_ nous ait vus dans cet état...

Caspian sourit, en remarquant le malaise total dans lequel Peter se trouvait. Il était vrai que sa réaction avait un peu été envers et contre toute attente, mais il avait ses raisons...

- C'est une histoire assez longue..., concéda le brun. Tu veux vraiment tout savoir ?

- La vérité, _toute_ la vérité. Je veux que tu me dises tout, même si cela doit faire mal...

- Très bien..., se lança Caspian, voilà ce que je peux te dire... Tu dois savoir que, dès la première seconde où je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu allais tout changer dans ma vie. Le problème était que ta soeur Susan commençait, au fur et à mesure que mon amour pour toi s'intensifiait, à s'éprendre de moi... Je l'avais bien remarqué, nous en avons donc discuté ensemble... Et malgré la douleur, Susan est parvenue à accepter le fait que mon cœur ne battait pas pour elle aussi fort qu'il le faisait pour toi...

Peter esquissa un nouveau sourire gêné, les joues rosies par l'élégance de la prose de Caspian.

- Ces petits regards, ces sourires, ces discussions isolées qui, je le voyais bien, te faisaient bouillonner de rage, t'étaient entièrement consacrés : ta soeur avait décidé, tout à son honneur, de m'aider à me déclarer, ne pouvant se résoudre à me voir aussi malheureux. Elle me conseillait, me parlait de toi, tout ça dans le but de me faciliter la tâche, évidemment. Et je dois avouer, que, sans son aide précieuse, les choses n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui...

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre les deux garçons. Caspian attendit, appréhendant la réaction de son ami. Encore sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés, Peter se donna un instant pour remettre ses idées en place. Tout ce qu'il pensait depuis le début à propos de Susan et Caspian s'était révélé complètement faux. Il lui faudrait du temps pour se faire à cette idée...

Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus était le comportement de sa soeur ; jamais il ne l'aurait crue capable de faire ça pour lui... Un puissant élan d'affection s'éveilla du plus profond de ses entrailles, et il fut pris d'une incontrôlable envie d'extérioriser sa joie...

- Alors, c'est donc ça... Mais comment expliques-tu sa réaction, hier ? Elle avait l'air tellement choquée..., se rappela Peter.

- Ah, parce que tu crois que tu aurais réagi différemment en surprenant ta soeur et une de ses amies dans cette situation ?..., s'étonna Caspian, sur un ton ironique.

Peter réfléchit un instant, puis avoua, à contre-cœur.

- C'est vrai que ça m'aurait fait bizarre...

- Peu importe, acheva Caspian. A présent, nous sommes tous les deux, et c'est la seule chose qui compte. Rien ni personne ne brisera notre amour. _Nous resterons ensemble_.

oOoOoOoOo

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

_En espérant avoir été à la hauteur de vos attentes... Comme d'habitude, toute review, aussi courte qu'elle soit, est infiniment appréciée._

_J'espère ne pas trop avoir exagéré la détresse de Peter. J'ai fait cela dans l'unique but de le montrer sous une facette plus émotive, lui qui parait tout le temps si fort et brave... Je pense aussi que cela renforce l'importance de ses sentiments envers Caspian._

_Pour ceux et celles qui sont en attente de lemons, sachez que j'en prévois un très rapidement, et sans doute dans le prochain chapitre. Oops, encore trop dit :D_

_Bon, d'accord, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. Enfin si, car tout ce qu'il contient est essentiel pour la suite. C'est juste que, niveau action, c'est pas trop ça. Mais pas d'inquiétudes, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ;) Les prochains chapitres seront plus dramatiques - dans le sens étymologique du terme.  
_

_Etant donné que je poste ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu, le suivant viendra peut-être avant que je ne parte en vacances... Je ferai de mon mieux pour que ça se passe comme ça !_

_Encore bonnes vacances à tous, et merci pour les reviews laissées au prologue._

Wyxan ;)


End file.
